fictional_qumarfandomcom-20200213-history
Quraen Sheraz
Quraen Sheraz is the third Prime Minister of Qumar and the first Conservative Prime Minister. He was elected in the 1988 election and took office January 1st, 1989. Sheraz was re-elected in the 1992 Election . Early Years Quraen Sheraz was born November 9th, 1941 in Ankara, Turkey. Quraen's family moved to Russia when he was young and there he got a degree in International Relations. Quraen was a Russian Embassy director for several years before he moved to Iran during their revolution. There, originally he was writing for The Chronicle, but he ended up staying as a local paper journalist long after Peraul Mc'Neil took office. He was elected to parliament from the conservative party in 1980. Member of Parliament As a Member of Parliament for the opposition party, Quraen spent most of his time on the road campaigning against the Labor Government. He's know for attacking hard on economics and having an astounding record of attendance in southern venues. Quraen's re-election to parliament in 1984 came with a promise that he would work for more defense spending now that the national party was in office, something most conservatives didn't agree with. He ended up being a key component in the defense addition, but later slamed the labor party for their massive deficits. He was re-elected to parliament in the 1988 election. ,Shadow Minister of Defense As a member of the shadow cabinet, Quraen was often very involved in arms deals with Russia and the United Kingdom once more Defense spending had been approved. Quraen was very well respected in the Defense field and he received several general's endorsements when he announced his run for the Conservative Leadership. Quraen himself is an honorary member of the Qumar military and assists in combat training every year. Leader of the Conservative Party/Opposition Coming up on the 1988 elections, the Conservative party realized it needed a new and strong leader. Quraen took advantage of his Shadow cabinet defense position and campaigned heavily inside the party on his record, his strength and his electability. The ploy worked as he was able to win signifigant support in the first round of voting and won the leadership. As leader, he spent most of his time campaigning hard in several nothern districts where the conservative party had a chance of taking back seats. He campaigned on reducing the deficit and fixing the economy, something that interested most people. With the victory in the 1988 election, most of his party praised him for immense election turnouts and a working coalition government gaining him the premiership. Prime Minister of Qumar Early Days Quraen was elected Prime Minister of Qumar in 1988 and took office on January 1st, 1989. His early cabinet appointments suprised many as he picked newer members of the party over the older members, stating in his first remarks that, "The party needs an overhaul if we're to survive past this election." It was a move that tempted many to attempt a leadership spill. Angelai Ferri was appointed his Deputy Prime Minister as she was leader of the national party, part of their coalition government. Job Stimulus Act The Job Stimulus act was something Sheraz pushed through his parliament quickly since he knew most members would not like it. June 3rd, 1989, it was passed and $15 Billion was immediately spent to create jobs. He was criticized widely for the new deficit addition, however, the bill added over 72,000 jobs within a month, and brought unemployment down by about 3% by three months. Unemployment finished at an all time low of 7.4% at the end of his first year in office. Leadership Spill Attempt Robert Farland, a Member of Parliament attempted a leadership spill soon after the Job Stimulus act due to Sheraz's two considered failures already. The party ended up re-electing Sheraz as leader of the party, but only narowly, with Farland taking nearly 85 votes. Sheraz became more careful afterwards about what moves he made and how the party felt about them. Trade Deal with Iran Iran was often known as an enemy of Qumar, however, the nation of Qumar has vast amounts of food now that would spoil often and never make it to markets across the world. So, Sheraz signed a large trade deal with Iran that netted thousands of jobs and billions in national profits. Sheraz then put a good sized tarrif on iranian goods, forcing them not to sell here while keeping Qumarian food rolling into the poverty stricken Iran. It was considered a huge economic booster for Qumar and reduced the deficit by over $1 Billion a year. Health Scare Sheraz had a mild heart attack in November of 1990 where he was rushed to the hospital. News agencies immediately ran with the information and scares spread across the party like wildfire that a new leader may be needed. Sheraz recovered quickly and went on new medicine for his heart problem, but the doctor said it was not as serious as most heart attacks. Sheraz was then able to calm the party down and keep them from a leadership spill, though a second was almost attempted. Deficit Reduction The entire year of 1991 was dedicated to huge deficit reduction for the Sheraz administration. They passed several bills removing tax loopholes, creating jobs by reducing red tape and cutting spending in social programs and government initiatives. The deficit was reduced over $35 billion during the year and the end of the year projection for the 1992 Deficit was less than $8 Billion. The Conservative party took a huge jump in polling by seven or even eight percent in some cases. This was considered a big win for Sheraz with a new election just around the corner. Resignation of the Lord Chancellor Sheraz's Lord Chancellor resigned on January 3rd of 1992 due to family issues and Sheraz was forced to replace him, something often seen as a sign of weakness in a cabinet. This was another scare to the party that affected the memberships judgement of the Prime Minister, however, did not hurt the party in the polls at all. Sheraz replaced the Lord Chancellor by January 9th, a record turnaround. Second Term 1992 Election The 1992 Qumar Election lead Sheraz to be Prime Minister of Qumar once more. He was the first PM to ever be re-elected in Qumar . Education Package In 1993 Sheraz passed a huge Education package that increased taxes only slightly for most people to provide billions in new funding for teacher training, education and supplies in the classroom. Many education experts stepped in an said this was a brilliant proposal and as such, it passed through parliament with 376 votes, with no party publically objecting to such a proposal. Literacy rates would rise 4% in the coming 6 months. More Deficit Reduction Sheraz decided to work on early deficit reduction as the economy was growing well on its own. The Conservative party was able to cut $3 Billion without effecting job growth at all and put the government deficit under $5 Billion at the end of 1993. 1994 Terror Crisis In 1994, the Parliament building of Qumar was bombed by several students from a local university. Sheraz lead a huge investigation on the crisis while the nation demanded war on Iran, believing Iran was the source. Sheraz kept a cool head throughout the situation while his approval ratings plummited and avoided a war with Iran when the students were proved to be acting alone a month after. Tensions, however, did tighten between the two nations as a result of the rioting in the streets in both nations for war. Sheraz's numbers quickly recovered as the new year began, however, his party was seriously considering a leadership spill. Lobbying Reform Sheraz pushed through a lobbying reform package in 1994 that was widely objected within his party, however, passed parliament with 201 votes. The package would end up cutting the parties funding for the next election over 4.3%, but made it easier for majority parties to pass legislation faster instead of waiting many months. His party was deeply concerned about this due to their already slipping numbers and now less campaign funds for each Member of Parliament. 1995 Leadership Attempt In 1995, nine members of the party attempted to start a leadership spill on Prime Minister Sheraz after his polling numbers dropped below 40%. Sheraz caught wind of the plan early and killed it by publically denoucing the members, something that very much scared the party. The denounced members now actively campaigned publically against the PM and began hurting the party even more. Labor joined in with the members and a huge anti-conservative movement began. Sheraz deeply regretted his actions and apologized for it in April of 1995. Polling Recovery In the early months of 1996, the polls began to shift better and better for Sheraz, but he knew he wouldn't have the popular power to win another election, however, he decided to run for the leadership again anyways. He polled at 42% for the party with an approval rating of 56%, fairly good numbers, however, not enough to sustain the parties majority. He lost the 1996 Leadership election.